


Irresistible

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [42]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance, Strawberries, Unexpected Jealousy, hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor never thought he’d want to be a strawberry.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: strawberries.

The Doctor found Rose in the kitchen, waiting for tea to brew one morning. 

She was looking down at her mobile while munching on a strawberry. It must have been delicious because she gave a small moan of pleasure. The Doctor never thought he’d want to be a strawberry, but he did in that moment.

Rose smiled as he approached, strawberry juice clinging to her lips. Her hair was a riot and her clothes were rumpled, but she looked as beautiful as ever. He swept her into a kiss. He’d show her he was better than any piece of fruit.


End file.
